Conventionally, in the development of drugs (antirheumatic drugs) for human rheumatoid arthritis (human articular rheumatism), type II collagen arthritis model mice and the like have been used. In H-2q or H-2r haplotype mice, by administering 0.1 to 0.2 mg of type II collagen by subcutaneous injection, symptoms of rheumatoid arthritis are induced (collagen-induced arthritis, CIA). In frequently used H-2q haplotype mice, arthritis is usually observed by conducting secondary immunization after primary immunization. In several days after the secondary immunization, rheumatoid symptoms are presented including that acute phase inflammation occurs in a local region of the joint and then a series of chronic inflammation is elicited. Human rheumatoid arthritis is a disease whose main symptoms include inflammation in the joints, bone destruction, ankylosis and deformity of bones, and the like. In general, the disease tends to show a high chronicity. Furthermore, since human rheumatoid arthritis is often complicated with angiitis, it may induce myocarditis, interstitial pneumonia, peripheral angiitis, and the like. These complications are refractory. Therefore, development of specific treatment methods has been demanded.